


Tightrope

by Acxa_Kogane



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: (s), Character Death, Depression, Everybody Dies, Feels, Gen, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good brother, Sad with a Happy Ending, Thoughts of suicide (kinda), Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is my baby why am I hurting him, babybird, batbros, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acxa_Kogane/pseuds/Acxa_Kogane
Summary: Time passed with baited breath as the gentle wind swept through the void, lightly pressing against Tim's outstretched fingers and playing with his hair.The two who stood at the beginning of the rope never took their eyes away from the one that was floating above the shadows.Then, the careful steps began to slow, and suddenly stopped altogether.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra_Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Marmora/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Kyra_Marmora who is, like, the best person to ever exist. <3
> 
> Title taken from the song "Tightrope" from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack. I cannot promise anything, but if you listen to it while reading this you might cry. I know I did.
> 
> I will say this again later, but this fic is PLATONIC. THERE IS NO ROMANTIC SHIPPING BETWEEN THE BROTHERS.

A tightrope stretched across the air. Jason marveled at its height for a second. Then he realized he wasn't alone. Alfred stood next to him. They seemed to be waiting. 

Mist swirled around them as time passed. 

A figure stepped out of the mist and his heart became heavy. The figure came closer and closer until he could see past the shadows.

It was Tim.

No. 

This was wrong.

It couldn't be Tim.

Please . . . no.

Tim smiled softly at him as he walked to the edge of the rope.

Quickly, Jay and Alfred moved to stand on either side of the young boy. He felt Tim's grip on his arm. He had to help him; Tim had to make it across.

Slowly, they began crossing the space below them. Tim's steps were steady, but he faltered several times, using Jay and Alfred to keep himself upright.

Then they came to the stopping point; they could no longer walk beside him.

Tim gently pulled his hands away. 

No.

He wouldn't make it. He needed to make it.

"No . . ."

Tim turned to face him.

"I have to do this alone, Jay."

"No. You can't!"

"Master Tim, I beg you, please reconsider."

"Please, Tim, let us help!"

Tim shook his head, the movement tousling his dark hair.

"Master Tim, I'm afraid that without our help . . . "

"I know, Alfred, but my decision is final."

The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Alfred nodded reluctantly and stepped back.

Tim moved a bit further along the line, facing away from them.

Jay reached out and grabbed Tim's hand, his voice pleading.

"Tim. Please. Stay."

Tim looked at him and for a heartbeat, Jay thought he had convinced him not to leave.

"No."

He felt his heart shatter at the single word that was filled with resolve.

Tim's hand slipped from his grasp as he stepped out above the abyss alone.

Jay's heart pounded in his chest, anxiety growing with every step his baby brother took.

The line wobbled and Jay's protective instincts went off the charts. He stepped out onto the wire behind Tim, willing to do whatever it took to make sure that his babybird made it across safely.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Alfred pull him away from the wire and away from Tim. 

"No! I have to help him!"

Alfred's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry lad, but this is Tim's battle. I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do."

They both turned back, watching Tim's small frame as he carefully made his way farther out onto the line and into danger.

Alfred's firm grip kept Jay rooted to the spot while his brother continued to fight his way across the thin rope.

Time passed with baited breath as the gentle wind swept through the void, and against Tim's outstretched fingers and played with his hair. 

The two who stood at the beginning of the rope never took their eyes away from the one that was floating above the shadows.

Then, the careful steps began to slow, and suddenly stopped altogether.

Jay's heart began to beat faster and faster as Tim's feet remained stationary.

No.

He was only halfway across, he couldn't stop now!

Tim turned to face them. 

Across the vast space, their eyes met. 

"Tim . . . no . . . you have to keep going!" Jay whispered, knowing that Tim would hear him, his voice carrying on the wind.

His precious baby brother shook his head, black locks whipping across his face and framing his big blue eyes. 

Tim smiled, sadly and gently at them, and took a deep breath. They watched as he released it slowly after a moment passed.

Blue eyes fluttered shut. Small feet slipped smoothly off the wire. Two hearts stopped in fear. 

"TIM!!!" 

The scream tore out of Jay's throat as he ripped himself away from Alfred.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the little red bird descend. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he threw himself towards the edge.

The void lay before him, dark and mysterious, as Tim's listless body plummeted, a brilliant burst of red and black amidst the shadowy space and lavender mist.

Fabric fluttered around the limp form as his brother fell into the abyss.

No.

He had to save him.

Then, above the chaotic silence of the space, he heard a single word, dancing on the wind, whispered in his ear.

_“wait."_

Tim. That was Tim's voice.

"No! You can't leave!"

_"I'm sorry Jay, but it’s time.”_

"I can't let you go!"

_"People need you, Jay. Don't follow me yet."_

Jay fell to his knees by the side of the abyss, his voice cracking and his tone heartbroken as he choked out, "Please."

_"Don't worry. We'll see each other again. I promise."_

". . . Tim . . ."

_"Bye, Jay . . . I love you."_

Tears dropped into the dark void as Jason watched his baby brother vanish into the swirling mist.

Alfred's hand rested on his shoulder once more as they both wept, a sentence slipping unnoticed past Jay's lips as he breathed out shakily: 

". . . bye, babybird."

~ ~ ~

Jay's eyes flew open, moist with tears. He blinked as he lifted his head from a mattress and looked around at white hospital walls. 

Tim. His brother.

Then he looked down.

Tim was lying on the hospital bed in front of him, hooked up to some medical equipment.

Quickly, he reached for the limp hand that was resting close to him. It was warm.

He exhaled softly, relieved. It was just a dream.

Focusing, he then became aware of a prolonged beep, his eyes flickering over to the closest readout.

A set of straight lines traced their way across the screen.

On the far left side of the monitor, the line was the same.

No.

No . . .

He gently squeezed the small hand that lay in his as he turned to face his little brother.

Tim's eyes were closed, his expression peaceful, but his chest was no longer rising and falling as it should have been. 

Tears streamed from Jay's eyes as he broke down in front of the bed, oblivious to the nurses rushing in along with the rest of the Wayne family. 

As he sobbed quietly, a faint farewell echoed in his ear, inaudible to the others in the room. 

"Bye, Jay . . . I love you."

~ ~ ~

His breath came quick and ragged. Everything hurt. He tried to escape, but it was no use. His limbs just weren't strong enough to escape his restraints. 

The world began to blur as he watched, and he heard the rhythmic beeping of a countdown timer.

The beeps seemed to blend together into a monotone that years later still haunted him. The swirling of the world in front of him made him think of lavender mist.

He felt the familiar chill of death approaching, taunting him, and tempting him to give in. 

Why should he resist?  Dick and Babs had retired. So had Steph. Damian hated him. Cass was MIA. Bruce was gone. Roy was gone. Alfred was gone. Tim was gone. Who else was there to live for?

Darkness began to crush him as he fought back, his steady resistance failing more and more with each blow.

He took a deep breath, and prepared to allow the darkness to wash over him. 

A voice, almost forgotten, but so familiar and yet painful, sounded in his ear.

"wait. not yet."

Shivers, laced with energy, flew through his body. His resolve strengthened. The darkness recoiled back, taking the feeling of death with it.

He'd make it out. He'd survive. He'd live through this . . . for him.

~ ~ ~

Electricity tore through his frame. Screams burst from his throat unbidden, leaving it raw and sore.

Something moved around him; or maybe he was the one to move. He didn't know.

Water pooled around his feet, slowly but steadily rising higher and higher. This torture device wasn't a stranger to him. Soon, the water would rise above his head, and he'd drown.

It seemed like only a second had passed before the water was at his chest. Another second and it had closed over his head.

Was help coming? He couldn't remember. His lungs burned and begged for air. He wasn't going to make it. He watched as the silver bubbles floated from his mouth as he inhaled water. 

With the water came the blackness, choking him and strangling him, trying to pull him into it. He was too tired to resist anymore.

"Wait. Not yet."

Tim.

That was Tim's voice.

Tim, who had only lived to be 17 and a half.

Tim, who had died on a hospital bed.

Tim, whose voice he had last heard 15 years ago.

Tim didn't want him to give up. 

Three minutes later, a very angry group of teenagers broke open his watery, would-be, would've-been second grave. 

Five minutes later, his lungs were filled with air as they rushed him to the nearest medical center. 

He’d slipped from death's clutches for the second time since he'd come back.

~ ~ ~

He was bleeding out, and he was tired.

This battle hadn't gone in his favor. 

He'd fought until they were all down, but now his blood was draining from his veins and he was just so, so tired.

A ship with communiation equipment was just on the other side of the burning battlefield. If he were younger, he would have crawled towards it and done  everything in his power to try to stop the bleeding, and call for help. 

But he wasn't a young adult anymore. He, Damian, and Cass were the only ones left; everyone else was gone, new generations taking their place. 

Now, he just wanted to lay in the patches of sunshine in the middle of this great forest, and give up as the fire and smoke made its way in his direction.

His eyes slid shut as the cold tendrils reached out for him once again, ready to reclaim him as their own.

He relaxed. Finally, he would be done fighting this eternal war and he could take a well-deserved rest.

Once again, the darkness dragged him away.

And once again, a youthful voice spoke in his ear.

"Not yet."

This time he responded, exasperation weighing his tone.

"Seriously?! Can't I just die in peace already?! I'm tired and I want to just be done. Is that too much to ask?!"

"Wait."

"I'm tired of waiting! It's been decades! Please!"

"People need you, Jay."

"Still?!"

There was nothing else. 

Groaning, he forced his eyes to open. Memories of that forever-young voice wove through his mind as he forced himself to make it to the ship. 

A short distress signal was sent out, and he collapsed against the wall while he waited. Either for rescue, or the painfully sweet embrace of death, whichever came first.

His eyes were half-shut when he heard the new, familiar voices - none of the old - as they exited the bridge to save him.

Before he passed out, he muttered halfheartedly, "Hope you're pleased, babybird."

The teenagers that were carrying him exchanged worried glances, and sped up their pace. They weren't about to let one of the last of the legendary bat family die on their watch.

~ ~ ~

It was them against a million. 

They'd already sent everyone else far away, claiming that they needed to finish this on their own. 

The others didn't know just how final this  battle would be for the two of them. 

And hopefully, they wouldn't know until it was all over. 

They stood back to back, fighting the oncoming swarm.

And like all good former Robins would, they quipped and bickered as they did so.

"Todd, you are in your eighties."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

"You're still using guns."

"What a brilliant observation by the Demon Spawn. Give him a gold star."

"Wouldn't a sword or blade of some sort be more efficient against this many foes? Your aim cannot possibly be that great after so long; and as I've told you time and time again, I'm not 10 years old. There is no need for such an ill-conceived 'nickname', as Grayson would say."

"Excuse you, I am still an excellent shot, and you know it. And that nickname is perfectly valid. Unless, of course, you AREN'T an Al Ghul, in which case I would scold you for such continuous deception to your precious family members."

"Tt. You know my heritage."

"And that's why it's such a fabulous nickname!"

"Why do you find it necessary to pester me in this way?"

"Big Brother Rule #26: Give your younger siblings a hard time."

"You just made that up."

"I did not! It's a time-tested, big-brother requirement!"

"Tt. That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

The battle intensified around them. 

"Nng. Dami?"

"What?"

"How much longer before our little surprise gets opened up?"

"Hrrg. About a minute or so, I believe."

"And the idiots still haven't called for a retreat yet?"

"Imbeciles must think we're fools."

"Imbeciles - gnah - is a good word for them."

"Of course it is. That's why I said it."

". . ."

". . ."

"Dami?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get to safety? I think I can handle these guys on my own, and if you leave now, you'd be able to get clear."

"Todd, I've already made my decision. I was about to offer you the same option."

"I'm sticking by your side, lil' bro."

"I'm as tall as you."

"Eh. Details."

". . ."

"How long?"

"18 seconds."

"Great."

\- 15 -

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a pretty awesome little brother, Dami. I'm proud of you."

\- 12 -

"I'm proud to call you my brother, T-  Jason."

\- 7 -

"Love you, baby bat."

\- 4 -

"Love you too, Jason."

\- 2 -

\- 1 -

\- 0 -

Blindingly hot white light burst from underneath their feet as the bomb went off underground, killing everyone in its radius.

Time seemed to slow as the light drew closer to him. 

A phantom whispered in his ear.

"It's time."

Jay smiled. 

The light reached him, scorching everything to black and bringing the long-awaited serenity of death.

 

~ ~ ~

 

A gentle light shone behind his eyelids.

He opened his eyes, blinked, and pushed himself to a sitting position.

A flash of red caught his attention.

He turned his head to see it more clearly.

It was a figure. A very familiar figure, almost forgotten, but never truly gone.

Sparkling blue eyes met shocked teal.

Black hair bounced in delicate wisps as the boy ran towards him.

"Jay!"

A 17 and a half year old teen beamed at him as he approached.

"Tim?!"

His baby brother threw himself into Jay's arms and buried his face in his shoulder.

The embrace seemed to last for an eternity before Tim moved his head to the side and whispered happily in Jason's ear.

"You did it Jay."

He smiled over Tim's shoulder.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I did."

"I knew you would."

Jay tightened his grip on Tim. “I think somewhere I knew that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my "need to post" drawer for months. I figured that I should share it with the world so I won't be the only one who's crying anymore. It was based off of a short thing Kyra sent me once and I was inspired.
> 
> I know some of you are shippers and you're probably going to be like "Why isn't this tagged with JayTim?" Well the simple answer is, IT'S NOT JAYTIM. I have siblings and I based Jay's reactions to Tim's death on what my reactions would be if I lost/was losing one of them. This is just platonic and reading into it as anything more is wrong. They are brothers and (in this fic) best friends. That is all. 
> 
> Comments will ensure that I don't lose the small remains of sanity I still retain.
> 
> Until we meet again.
> 
> -Acxa


End file.
